His Kiss
by WispOFWords
Summary: In "His Kiss" Ludwig awakes to Feliciano sleep to his side and Ludwig begins to think about his feelings toward Feliciano. And as the morning goes on things get more deep and sweet.
1. Chapter 1

His Kiss

Feliciano long twisted curl twitched as he continued to snooze on through the shine of the morning. His light breathe cooed as the forest green comforter was drawn up to his chest. Ludwig's faint blue eyes creaked open and gazed over to the Italian laying besides him in his bed, once again. Feliciano had slept besides him so many times this month that it had become common to see the brunette dozing on in wonderland. Never the less, Ludwig was still a little irritated to have Italy dreaming to his right. Grumpy Germany rustled over in the thick green comforter and turned to face the Italian.

" Dummkopf...Vhy do you always sneak into mein room?" Germany grumbled upsetly to Italy. Though it was more like he was just talking to himself for Feliciano still rested in full slumber. Ludwig glared at the Italian with terrible frustration, waiting for that answer. However, the only sound was the air blowing out from Italy's lips. Germany stared and stared angrily at Italy and then suddenly his scowl faded. He felt blank for a while just gazing at Feliciano at his side. The blonde had always stared at the brunette and SEEN him but Germany hadn't really LOOKED at ,the pale sky of Ludwig's eye drifted like a cloud into his distance thoughts. Very distant thoughts..  
Vov...I've never noticed slick and smooth Italy's hair vooks in the sunlight...I vonder how he keeps his hair so nice?, The German thought, and just zat odd vittle curl at ze side of his head...it's so...it's so adorable... Perfect to match his smile... Ludwig eyes abruptly got big and shocked with himself. He had ventured too far into unconscious mind. His cheeks were a little flush with a few shades of pinks and Ludwig tried to shake the color from his cheeks.  
Vhere did zat come from?... Vhy vould I think something vike that? Ludwig's tosses rattled the bed a little and he noticed Feliciano move. Italy fidgeted and nuzzled forward onto Germany's broad chest. Like he was jumping to embrace him like he usually did when awake. The blonde's heart leap from him but he didn't know why. The curl of Feliciano's head tickled Ludwig's chin slightly. Germany peered down at him.  
Italy's eyes remained closed but the corners of the Italian's lips were curved up. Almost as if Italy was smiling at him and then Germany's mind journeyed to that distance place again. Losing himself in Italy's smile.

He's so close to me...so gentle vike a lamb... Germany's eyes rested shut as he slowly slid his arms around his warm friend, holding him in embrace. Ludwig could feel Italy's heart thumping heavily upon his chest. A sliver of Germany's eyes reopened upon the day's beam. Italy... you're childish and foolish...you're vazy... and helpless.

The German glided his finger up from between the brunette's shoulder blades to stroke the thin ends of his hair. And I treat you so... roughly and yet...you stay by me...you are mein closest friend...mein only friend...and I care about you more zen anything...

Ludwig's cheeks became warm again with a new tone of red. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way. Had he restrained feelings that had really built up to what he was thinking now? Vhat's vrong vith me?... Is my brain in love with Italy or something?... Am I falling for Italy? The simple question echoed in his mind. Butterflies brushed in his stomach and he drew Italy's head so that Feliciano's head would lay upon his neck.

Impossible...I can't be...falling for him...maybe it's just...brotherly love...yea zat's it,brotherly love...

Germany's mind felt as if it was clear again for moment till he glanced down with his blueness. Italy's head lie on his shoulder and the heat of his breath escaped upon Ludwig's neck. Cooing his light snore with that dreamy smile on his face. Germany felt like Italy was trusting him keep his dreams going and softly Feliciano spoke, " Germany-a..."  
Ludwig jumped a little, thinking that his friend was awake but realized that his was only sleep talking. The blonde's cheeks brightened and burned a bit as he wondered why Italy was dreaming about him.

He's probably dreaming of us doing laps around ze field... Ludwig reassured himself. But still, his mind got away from him. Vonder if he's dreaming about us...t-together...

Even in Germany's mind, the words stuttered at the mere thought of them being together. Holding each other in their arms. Kissing each other sweetly in the morning, in the dark. Touching each other beneath the sheets. The German's face spread heated up as he thought of stroking Italy's warm member inside his white boxers. He's so kind to me...so sweet...so tender...  
Germany drew up a familiar scent of rising wheat in the strands of Italy's hair. It reminded him of the time Feliciano tried give him the gift of savory pizza and fine bread.  
Ludwig grazed the back of the Italian's neck with the tips of his fingers. The smoothness of his skin made him brew up an old, but valuable, memory. The day they promised to be friends forever, a pinkie promise. Ludwig contently smiled. Germany's brain drifted into the sea of flashbacks;all about Feliciano and him.

Ludwig's mouth loosened,gently he whispered, " Oh, Italy..."

More and more with every ticking second it became crystal that feeling he held in his heart was more than brotherly love. The blonde wanted Feliciano in his Liebende...his lover.

Germany exhaled out a hot breath upon Italy's face and pulled him in as close as paint on a wall. He lifted Italy's chin with the side of his index finger and Ludwig could feel his face shifting closer to Italy's. You are a puttz...and yet...I can't stay away from you...even if I tried...

There was a hesitation in the air. Everything seemed still and at ease with the bliss of morning's light gazing upon them and sound thumping of Ludwig's heart in the back of his head. Years felt like they were floating by for the blonde and he left unsure with what his was going to do. Germany's firmly pressed his lips to the surface of Feliciano's warm cheek. Ludwig's mouth made a settle sound as he drew away from Feliciano face. Germany felt happiness swim throughout him.  
" G-Germany-a?" A voice sputtered out. It was Italy. Feliciano looked like it was painted with ruby oils and his caramel eyes were as big of the night's full,crisp moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Italy's honeyed like voice wondered upon Ludwig like a red brick wall. Stunned,Germany became like snow. His skin became icy and as white as a feather from a tiny dove. Besides Ludwig's eyes darting for a way escape, he was frozen. His strong heart pounding deep inside began to fire him, like a coal engine in a fine-tuned locomotive. The blonde became red all across the bridge of his nose. But Ludwig wasn't angry; he was flustered. The German throw his arm away from Italy hastily and scrambled so far to the edge of bed. He clattered to the gray of the wooden floor.  
" I-Italy! You're avake!" Ludwig exclaimed.  
The brunette crawled over to the side of the cozy bed and curled his fingers over the rim. The forest green comforter was laid upon Feliciano and rustled upon his neck, looking like a drawn down hood of a cloak. Italy rested his chin between his hands that hooked over the mattress with his face pointed at Germany. And Feliciano's cheek glowed with swirling red. There was long silence. The two's hearts were racing in sic.  
" Germany...did you kiss-a me?" His voice meek and partly excited.  
Ludwig didn't say. He was embarrassed that he had gotten caught so easily. Especially in such a sensitive matter like this one. Ludwig's eyes panned down to his feet and emptiness set heavy upon the two blushing faces. Germany heard the sheets shuffle and he glanced up. One of Italy's hands outstretched toward the blonde with his fingers fanned out. Ludwig gave Feliciano an odd look but the brunette just smiled.  
" Come on-a, Germany. It's-a cold on-a the floor." Italy spoke with his normal joyce tone;it was softer than usual was. The caramel eyes of the Italian fluttered smoothly upon his friend toppled against the floor. A black tank top dressed Germany's solid chest and his blue and white pin-striped boxers looked loose around his hips. Ludwig's bleached-blonde ruff was messed up from rolling around on the mattress all through the night and his faint blue eyes had a settle stubbornness to them.  
" I didn't kiss you..." Germany's spat out grumpily. Thought that was a clear lie just but the shot of his rosy cheeks. There was a short pause as Ludwig gazed upon the Italian's face. Italy stilled grinned as happily as ever. Ludwig gather a weak smile and grabbed Italy's warm palm. but for some reason or another both had forgotten that Italy wasn't the strongest .Feliciano barely had the upper body strong to pull him up,and even though Italy was trying rather hard, Italy just crashed down upon Germany. It hurt as Italy recoiled into the blonde but Ludwig didn't mind it. He liked being close to Italy.  
As the Italian became head to chest with Ludwig, the comforter soared down over them on the shoulder blades of Feliciano. Germany winced simply and dug his nail into the wood of the ground.  
" Ha,ha. You're such-a liar, Germany." He said playfully and laughed as he talked. The comforter tickled him and he seemed so innocent and cheerful. As Italy said this, the German felt bash and read clearly on his face like a billboard and it shone brighter as Italy wrapped his arms around his neck. Feliciano small laughter dulled down and he nuzzled his head into Germany's chest, a smile gleaming upon his forced his heart to tick calmly, for he knew Italy would hear his heart speed up if it did. Ludwig's hand motioned steadily from the oak floor to the spine of Italy's lower back beneath the green blanket. Ludwig glanced at Feliciano's face cautiously to see if he would refuse him. His palms rose up and settled smoothly upon the dip of Italy's back. The bumps of Feliciano's spine felt smooth. " You're hands are-a so warm." The Italian hummed. Italy squeezed Germany in a loving embrace and Ludwig delightedly clasp him back. Italy is so cuddly...vike a bunny... Germany thought childishly. I vish I could be zis close to him all ze time...he's so soft and sveet...  
Ludwig's heart thumping harder and with Feliciano's ear to the German chest, the Italian could hear his feeling quite clearly.

Italy gazed up at him with his adorable eyes and Germany's heart pounded even more now. So much for keeping mein heartbeat low... Ludwig mind buzzed as he met eyes with the brunette lane upon his chest.  
Feliciano's hands slips down from Ludwig's neck to his shoulder and wrapped his finger around the top of Germany's shoulder. And to the blonde this didn't seem like much at first till Italy had slided up to Germany's lips. Italy had this fixed stare that traveled through Ludwig's sky blue eyes and to the core of his pulsing heart. His longing for Feliciano spread like wild fire and blazed healthier each day. Ludwig knew Italy better than the back his hand and Feliciano could read Germany like an entertaining novel. The man pressed upon the floor knew everything about each other and for Germany it had taken some time to under this Italian. But Ludwig knew it was worth it for he cherished every moment with Italy he could. Even if he was just scolding him. Mein friend...does he love me vike I love him...or heart is his vassed in someone else...  
Ludwigs was burning red in the face worse than each passing second, Italy's grin grew wider and Germany's face stained with a scarlet color. The hot breath from Feliciano's lips danced on Germany's mouth like was teasing him to kiss Italy again. His heart was trembling inside his cage and with the gaze the caramel eyes had rest upon him, he froze. Feliciano silky hair hung lightly into his beautiful eyes and her thin curl bobbed. The comforter snuggled them perfectly warm and the day had just hardly began. The bright from window spotlighted the friends tumbled on the floor and with Italy so close now he couldn't bare to look at him with his flustered face. Ludwig's eyes snapped shut. Every since moment they shared bustled in and out of his mind rapidly and the German found himself latching tighter onto Italy's bare back.  
" Germany. Look-a to me.." Italy plead anxiously and slowly opened a faint blue eye. Italy cupped Germany's face in his mitts and eyes held a blissfulness in them. " We'll-a always be together,right-a?"  
" Always." Germany voice rang out and the two exchanged smiles  
Swiftly, Feliciano swept in and smooched Ludwig on the lips with gorgeously crimson painted face. And short after were both glowing with a red, bewitching blush that would forever enframed true happiness.


End file.
